The visitor
by Lynna B
Summary: When Alyx and Gordon tried to rescue their friend, Barney is teleported - into the past. But the world he came to isn't oppressed by the combine. And that has a bearing on him - in other ways than expected... Romance, Erotic, PWP, Barney Calhoun OC
1. Chapter 1

The Visitor

by Lynna

(PWP - Romance – Erotic)

A/N: This one is a requested fic. You won't find any descriptions of the female counterpart in this one. No name, no looks, no age.

Usually, I'm not using first person in my stories. But I did it this time – because it was requested. And because I want you to immerse completely into this fic.

Thanks a lot to my fantastic beta, PhoenixLite. You did a great job!

.oOo.

"Come on! Get in!"

He only looked over and measured the combine in front of him with a stone-cold gaze. The enemy didn't hesitate. When Officer Calhoun didn't react as desired, the facemask turned aside, nodding slightly.

Gloved hands gripped him immediately - at his shoulders and his hair - dragging him roughly around until he turned his back to his opponents, facing the teleporter instead. A tingling made Barney's hackles raise, and he looked slowly aside. But none of his putative colleagues shot him in his unprotected back.

They'd planned something completely different...

"Move! Get in there!" A hoarse, distorted voice snapped.

The muzzle of an IGun pressed itself painfully against his spinal column.

Slowly, playing for time as much as possible, the former security guard went forward. He approached the waiting teleporter only step by step. The others should assume that his hesitation was nothing more than arising fear. And he deliberately wanted them to believe that he was just... timid and intimidated now.

Combine always made the mistake of regarding their enemies to be cowardly and easily demoralized. Those creatures were hardly surpassed in their arrogance - and they'd already underestimated the resistance so often. But they never learned from their defeats...

Barney was getting restless. Alyx and Gordon should have arrived long ago. Where were they? His locator signal had already been active for a number of hours – his friends should have had sufficient time to obtain access to the building.

Luckily, these soldiers never wasted the time to at least frisk him for suspicious inventory or even considered that they should search him thoroughly in any other way possible…

They never noticed that he always carried a miniature transmitter, hidden within the back part of his helmet and disguised as a standard combine transceiver - a homing beacon for the worst case scenario. And when they took him into custody 48 hours ago, he'd immediately activated the signal.

"Go on. Move", the elite combine ordered and hit him in the back with the barrel brutally, making him stumble into the teleporter.

The officer staggered involuntarily forwards. When he turned round the energy capsule had already closed itself around him.

"Have a nice journey, traitor", Sgt. Mellows mocked. But he didn't manage to activate the teleporter before a loud noise diverted his attention.

The door burst open with a loud explosion and metal fragments flew through the whole room. The other combine turned round all at once and opened fire immediately. Alyx and Gordon ran into the teleport chamber, giving each other cover. Their opponents never had a hope of resisting the ferocity of their attack. One by one, the combine troops fell.

Barney cursed loudly and took a step forwards. The force field started to buzz intensely and he stepped a little back again until the barrier no longer crackled so dangerously. He wanted to help his friends, but he was locked up in the energy capsule at the moment and couldn't do more than wait.

"Hey, Barney!" Alyx called and jumped over several dropped containers.

"It's about time you two showed up", he just replied. "Could anybody take this force field down? I'd really like to get out of here!"

He hadn't quite vocalized his wish when the energy barrier collapsed suddenly. Gordon nodded at him and threw a shotgun over to his friend.

"Let's get out of here, buddy", the scientist said with a small smile.

Barney reloaded the weapon and looked up at precisely the moment where one of the combine started to move behind his friends. The white uniformed elite soldier had slumped down over the teleporter console, but he still lived, if only barely.

"Shit! Headcrabs!" Alyx yelled out and jumped back. "They're everywhere!"

One of the containers had burst open with the impact on the ground and a dozen of these black parasites now crawled along the floor. Gordon and his companion immediately opened fire and shot the hissing creatures one by one.

Before anyone really knew what was happening, the fatally injured combine straightened up arduously. Blood dripped and ran from the breathing apparatus of his face mask as he stretched out his trembling hand and tried to reach the red blinking activation switch.

Barney's alarmed cry made Gordon spin around. When Barney saw what would happen, he wanted to leave the teleporter platform at once. But he flinched back hastily again when one of the little parasites jumped directly at his face. At the same moment, the combine activated the device.

The loud crack of a 48. magnum echoed through the room and the elite soldier was already dead before he even hit the ground. But it was too late. The combine had still managed to push the switch at the very last second.

The last thing Barney saw, was the widely opened, giant mouth of a headcrab flying right at his face. Then, he was wrapped into the colored veil of a phase shift and disappeared.

"Where is he?" Alyx cried out in outrage and ran over to her friend.

"Just a moment. I'm still decoding the data." The scientist frowned intensely while his fingers darted over the console. "That doesn't make any sense..." He shook his head.

"What happened? Where's Barney?!"

"I wish I knew, Alyx."

For a long time, only the rapid clicking of the keyboard could be heard, mixed with the strained breathing of the two friends.

"I have something here now", the physicist exclaimed and stopped short. **"What the..?! ...April 04th, ...2008?? **This really cannot be!"

"What does it say?" She leant over his shoulder and studied the data with frantically moving eyes. "Hah?! But this is completely impossible! According to this data, Barney was sent more than **40 years** into the past!"

"He wasn't just transported back in time. Have a look at these values", Gordon grumbled.

His glasses were slowly sliding down the sweat damp bridge of his nose and he shoved them up a little again.

"The signal was somehow reflected within the teleportation process. Do you see this doubling-effect? One could take it for an echo. A reflection, perhaps. But it's a lot more. Have a look at these data, Alyx. The intersection point of those two timelines is moving further apart from each other the more one went back – or forth - in time... As if a completely different history had developed in this other earth dimension."

"What has really happened here?" Alyx wanted to know.

"Barney wasn't just simply teleported into the past. In addition, the combine activated some kind of dimension shifting, too. Whether this was done only by chance or with pure intention, I have no idea. But the more you go along through time the stronger this phase discrepancy is getting. And no matter where our buddy is stranded, now - I can only hope that we can find a prospect to get him back to us."

"I'll download the data at once", his friend answered immediately. "I really hope that we're going to find a way to bring Barney back to us again."

"I hope so, too", Gordon sighed. "Who knows what's going to happen to him in this other world? The people, events, locations... all of this could be really strange, weird or just completely foreign in that other dimension. **Everything** could be possible. And that scares me..."

"Oh my God!" Alyx straightened up. "Gordon, we'd better hurry. We should bring him back to us as fast as possible."

He frowned a bit. "Why? What do you mean?"

"Well. This other world… do you think they're oppressed by the combine, too?"

"Maybe. But probably not, and…" His eyes went wide. "You don't mean..?"

"Exactly", she merely mumbled. "Let's work as fast as possible. I just hope that he's going to …behave…"

Just a few moments later, she started to giggle. "I really wouldn't want to be in Barney's shoes right now. He's going to live through a surprise, I suspect…"

.oOo.

Even hours after his appearance, those very first moments of our encounter still burned brightly in front of my eyes.

The rainbow colored whirl of dust and light which had formed so unexpectedly on my farmyard and scared my chickens. And how he suddenly appeared in the middle of this distortion.

Disorientated. Confused. Stumbling and swaying.

First, I had only seen a weapon in his hands and had been paralyzed with fright. The bewildered look of his wide open eyes and his pain-distorted face - that was something I'd just noted subconsciously.

I had expected an attack, even a rape at that moment. That he was an escaped prisoner. Maybe even a lunatic, caught in the delirium of his delusions.

But then, the shotgun slipped from his limp fingers and his body slumped down, as his eyes rolled back into his head.

He sank lifelessly to the ground and I simply stood there. Unmoving. My heart was pounding wildly, while the chickens still cackled outraged and ran around madly flapping their wings.

I'd needed a while until I'd dared getting closer to him. Gradually only. Just one step after the other. Worried and apprehensive.

I'd kicked his weapon away from him. Just to be sure. To prevent the unknown person from jumping up, grabbing his gun again and threatening me.

The iridescent whirl of air and light from which he'd staggered out had evaporated long ago. If this unconscious stranger wasn't lying here I would take everything for a hallucination and nothing more.

But it wasn't an illusion. He was really here.

I nudged him timidly with the tip of my toes.

The man didn't stir.

My fear diminished some more as I inspected him now a little more closely. He didn't look like a criminal at all. But very few lunatics actually looked like the madmen they were. So, I was still alert as I cautiously bent down and examined the body right in front of me - laying half on his belly and half on his side.

He moved a bit again and tried to straighten himself up. I recoiled back immediately and looked around for something that I could use to protect myself.

But with the pitchfork in my hands, the long prongs ready for defense, I felt a little ridiculous. And even more so, when the stranger just sat up sluggishly and tried not to lose his balance while crossing his legs slowly and circumspectly.

He didn't react to my presence at all. He propped his face with a quiet groan into noticeably trembling hands.

He seemed intoxicated. Dazed.

The stranger in front of me took his hand down again after a moment. He shook his head a bit. Once. Then again. Nevertheless, he didn't seem to get any more lucid. He rubbed his eyes and blinked repeatedly, before he raised his chin and looked around with a strangely flickering gaze. That was the moment when he noticed me and looked up into my face for a long moment, slightly squinting with glassy eyes.

And that was the minute, too, when I recognized him and the pitchfork threatened to slip out of my slack fingers. It took my breath away and I could whisper only tonelessly: "Oh my God! This simply can't be happening..."

My breathed remark mixed with a strangely familiar, hissing squeak. Something flat and living jumped forth from behind his back and flew like a dark shadow into my direction. It landed almost right beside my right foot.

I immediately recognized the damp, glittering black, long-legged, bristly hairy thing! With a frightened cry, I shoved the fork prongs into the creature and impaled it at several places along its ugly body. The being was so forcefully stabbed that the fork ends sparked along the stone floor and left thin, whitish scratches on the ground. I flung the poisonous little monster with a hectic swing away - as far as possible.

My thoughts were in a mess. A Headcrab. And Barney Calhoun. How could this be? Games couldn't happen in real life!!

But the living proof was sitting not too far away from me - still a little dazed - while I'd killed the other one with the pitch fork. The yellowish poison reeked almost like carrion and it ran in watery pearls down along the prongs. I shuddered and tried to get rid of the nasty substance at once.

Whilst turning my back to my unexpected "guest", I heard a strange, almost strangled groan and a palm slapping hastily onto the ground. I turned round again and saw that the officer was sunken half aside - supporting himself with trembling arms, as he frantically tried not to lose consciousness.

I placed the pitchfork simply down onto the ground, went back to him and knelt down at his side with only a second of hesitation.

"Wait", I said, „I'll help you."

His gaze was empty and absent, with enormously dilated pupils and he seemed entirely disoriented.

At the side of his neck I saw a transparent, glittering slime trace. As if a jellyfish or something similar had caught him there. And then I noticed a lightly bleeding bite wound, punctured by many, small, pointed teeth. The injury looked quite painful and was partly smeared with a yellowish secretion.

He must have been bitten by the black headcrab.

I, however, didn't know what kind of effect such an extraterrestrial poison would have on him. He wasn't Gordon Freeman and his metabolism wasn't spiced up - or almost made indestructible - by an ultramodern H. E. V. Suit.

"Ugh... Christ", he slurred with a heavy tongue and moved clumsy fingers along the bite marks. The injury was already swelling up considerably and reddening enormously. "These... damn... fucking... head...humpers..."

Unimpressed by his swearing, I tried to get him up on his feet again. He struggled to rise by himself. But he could hardly stand upright and leant so heavily on my shoulder that he threatened to bring me to my knees.

I panted under his weight and was forced to stand with widely spread legs; otherwise I would've fallen down along with his swaying body.

"Come... on!" I panted. "Pull yourself together, man!"

He staggered in a wavy line - like on drunken legs and with dragging feet - to the house. I couldn't do more than support his body a bit as I tried to prevent him from overbalancing in any direction.

On the stairs which led up to my bedroom, he lost his strength, however.

With difficulty, and only step by step, we'd come at least to the second topmost step. Then, he tripped and fell. I gasped alarmed when he unintentionally dragged me down with him and his body threatened to bury me under him.

I moaned with pain when I bumped my coccyx at the steps edge. His left knee hit me right between my legs at the same time, whilst his unshaven chin bumped against my temple and rubbed along the skin. His jaws snapped shut with clicking teeth and he gave a small grunt.

"S...sorry", Barney mumbled sluggishly.

Otherwise, he didn't make any attempts to get up again. In fact, the exact opposite happened. He seemed to be getting still heavier and limper on top of me.

"I think, I can feel … really … lucky … that you still notice … your surroundings, at least… somehow", I panted and tried to ignore the pain burning in my crotch.

I had to squeeze and wiggle myself forcibly from underneath his body and tried to drag him the remaining two steps up. He made himself so heavy in my grasp that I was afraid I would fall downstairs head over heels. But after a moment, he pulled himself together and at least tried to help a bit.

With one hand at his belt, my shoulder pressed into his armpit, I got him to the bed with my last strength. And there he'd fallen onto the mattress whilst I was slipping down in front of my sleeping berth, panting and completely exhausted. I tried to catch my breath again, as I sat on the carpet with my head thrown back - still gasping and wheezing.

Somehow, I had been able to straighten up again and turn the motionless security guard into a more comfortable supine position.

Barney turned his head in my direction. His gaze went right through me and he blinked with almost unseeing eyes and was unable to focus properly. He still tried to look at me and grasp his surroundings - but not with much success.

"Should I call a doctor?" I wanted to know. "Is there an antidote for this poison?"

He sighed softly and raised a hand a little. But it fell limply down again and he just lay there, unmoving with closed eyes now. I knelt down onto the ground beside him and waited, to see if he would say something or move in some other way. But he just breathed more evenly and deeply with slightly gaping lips and didn't stir any more. I touched his shoulder hesitantly and finally shook him a little bit.

"How can I help you now?"

He didn't react. His head sank gradually aside and I saw how his shoulders relaxed more and more. His whole body went slack.

"Hey!" I demanded and shook him a little more strongly. "Stay with me!!"

"Wha..?" He startled visibly and his eyes opened wide with a jerk. But just for a second before his heavy eyelids sank already down again.

"What must I do, to be able to help you?" I wanted to know insistently.

"Sl...sle...p", he merely breathed, "I... I… mu..."

What he wanted to tell me otherwise, however, it never left his mouth.

While I looked at him and waited for him to say more, he sank into an almost death-like sleep. And no touch or talking got him awake again.

.oOo.

I had been really worried at first and hadn't dared to leave him for even a minute. I only knew of earthly poisons so I really didn't know how the officer was going to react to those secretions. Even my knowledge from the games didn't help me along in this case. Particularly since it always focused on Gordon - and never him.

I speculated that the headcrabs used their poison to inflict a deathlike sleep in their host - to settle in crowds on and inside their body while they were incapacitated. But neither his breathing nor his body temperature changed in any noticeable way. And I finally no longer worried so much about him anymore and relaxed visibly.

.oOo.

He had been asleep for at least two hours, now. Lying on top of the voluminous bedding, partly sunken in and still completely dressed.

I hadn't managed to undress him. I'd opened the buckles and zippers of his jacket - but I hadn't done more. The moment my hands pulled that really strange, thick material apart... I suddenly felt the strangest inhibition and didn't dare to undress him anymore.

I'd always wanted to know how he would look like without that chunky jacket. But now, with him lying motionless and fast asleep on top of my bed - I simply didn't find the courage to touch him. I couldn't explain this sudden shyness. Perhaps – the more strongly and the longer you wish for something, the less capable you are of dealing with the impact… if that wish is suddenly fulfilled...

I looked at his formerly khaki shirt. The faded garment was a little too tight-fitting for my sense of self-possession and my gaze went along his chest a bit hesitant. I was able to see every curve and swelling of his muscles…

I was already getting excited and my heart was beating faster. But my physical reaction ashamed me beyond belief. I didn't want him to see me as some kind of …randy bitch who was already drooling just because of a man in her bed!

He was VERY special to me. But he didn't know that and I surely wouldn't rub his nose in feelings I wanted to keep secret anyway. Therefore, I tried to get a hold on myself. I didn't want to blush, stutter and stammer the moment he was awake again. And I really didn't want to look at him like that… like how I was doing at the moment.

But my gaze always went back to him and wandered along his body. I studied his physical appearance more thoroughly for a time. He was still asleep. And if I really wanted to eye him… better now - than doing so when he was awake again...

And I slowly looked along his body…

Above his chest, at the worn and easily frayed neckline, a couple of dark curly hairs could be seen - almost reaching up to the small hollow between his collarbones. Small and slightly erect nipples... and how his belly softly moved with every breath he took.

My gaze drifted lower until the broad, hefty belt buckle partly blocked my scrutiny.

The metal thorn stuck in the narrowest hole of the heavy belt, which stuck out noticeably on his tummy while lying down – together with the waistband of his breeches. It apparently wasn't that easy at all to get clothes in a suitable size for him. The trouser fabric was considerably threadbare and also a little faded through long years of wearing.

His t-shirt was mended and patched repeatedly, with partly different-colored seams in some places. The substance had got flimsy here and there noticeably despite the careful repairs. It seemed to me almost as if he didn't want to ditch this garment - for whatever reason. It must have been in his possession for quite a number of years.

In the left upper chest area, I could see the slight change in color, almost faded beyond recognition. As if a logo or company badge had been imprinted there. "Black Mesa Research Facility", perhaps? That thought made my heart beat even faster.

I looked at his sleeping face another time and examined his relaxed features methodically. Was he really the one I thought he was? Or was he just confusingly similar to him?

But his face was so familiar to me that I finally excluded a doppelganger completely. Every line in his face and also his voice - everything was just like the "original" which I knew for many years now. This simply couldn't be! But it was... He was really and truly alive.

Could imagination take a shape?

And why was it HIS shape of all things?

Why was he here?

And why did he show up at my house of all places?

I was completely insignificant and only a dust particle in the sands of time.

I certainly wasn't Sarah Connor. And he hadn't been sent back in time to warn mankind of its own destruction.

He, too, wasn't important enough either.

Both of us were only insignificant pawns in a considerably bigger game. In a game which wasn't delivered, however, according to our rules. And I doubted that I would ever learn why I was the lucky one to find him of all people.

.oOo.

Barney didn't wake up when I had to leave the place next to him for some time to bring the chickens back into the stable. Or, when I had to go to the toilet.

It was getting darker and darker outside. I finally let down the window shades and switched on the small wall lamp a little sideways over my bed. Even the yellowish, warm glow didn't make his eyelashes or brows twitch in any way or the other. He seemed to be completely oblivious to anything that happened around him.

I didn't know whether such a reaction to the bite was normal. Since his body only reacted to the poison with this enormously deep sleep, I just hoped that he would awaken quite normally sometime soon.

Another long interlude passed before he began to move. The ticking of the little alarm clock next to me seemed to have gotten louder and louder over the course of time. Consequently, I was all the more aware of the sudden change in the extremely deep, almost sighing breathing beside me.

I stood up from the chair on which I had waited for such a long time now. I bent a little down beside him, and saw the light twitching of his eyelashes. Then, he slowly opened his eyes and blinked since the wall lamp was almost shining right into his face. I straightened further up and turned the lampshade a little aside so that he was no longer so dazzled by the light.

My small, a little nervous smile died away when I noticed his unnaturally bright but out-of-focus eyes... the strangely damp shimmer on his forehead.

"Whe...where am I?" He whispered.

He spoke so quietly, I was almost unable to understand his words.

"At my home", I only replied. "You were…………………"

He didn't react to what I said anymore and had closed his eyes again. With growing anxiety I noticed how the light, damp shine of his facial skin increased visibly and laid my palm onto his forehead. It was burning hot.

"You have a temperature. Is this normal after such a bite?"

The damp shimmer on his forehead changed gradually into drops of sweat. I waited for another reaction and finally shook his shoulder a bit.

"Hey!"

His eyelids snapped open instantly. "Wha...?"

He seemed to recollect his senses for a moment again. "No... This isn't from the bite. ...It's …" He frowned. "It's… something ... different..."

.oOo.

I was getting a little worried now. Fortunately, his condition remained stable and didn't deteriorate. I could only speculate what was actually wrong with him. He got all tingly and agitated. His body was burning hot and he was sweating profusely. His temperature, however, wasn't getting critical.

As a result, I felt confident enough to retire into the adjacent room and browse the Internet thoroughly for something which might help me to understand what was happening to him.

The symptoms he showed, matched so many different illnesses, allergies and symptoms of poisoning that I was finally just as mystified as before. More symptoms completely failed to appear, though, so I suspected that he must be reacting allergically to the headcrab's poison...

But Barney had already said that it wasn't the bite - so it had to be something completely different. But what that could be - I could only speculate.

I, however, didn't come to a proper solution and hoped that he himself could tell me something more definitive sometime. I looked at the clock. The last time I looked in on him was already an hour ago...

.oOo.

I went back into the bedroom again and stopped with surprise in the open door at once. My gaze wandered across the chaos which had spread onto the carpet around the bed in my abscence. Clothes - taken off hastily and partly turned inside out - were scattered everywhere. Trousers, jacket, socks, t-shirt and his boots, too.

After a short hesitation I picked everything up and placed it down onto the chair which still stood next to my sleeping berth, before I took his heavy boots and put them down at the threshold. As I went back to him again, I stepped onto the pair of briefs lying also besides the bedstead and put them with his other clothes, too.

The lamp above the bed was still shining. Nevertheless, I also switched on the little bedside table light next to him. The loud "clack" of the button switch mixed with the rustling of the bedding when he turned round to me. He looked for a moment at the old-fashioned little light before his dark eyes went up along my body and finally reached my face.

"How do you feel?" I wanted to know quietly.

I saw sweat glittering on his forehead.

"Hot", he whispered. "I'm so damn hot..."

He had reddened cheeks and his eyes still glinted intensely.

Barney turned round onto his back with a sigh.

"What's happening with me?" He whispered.

He shoved the thick quilt down a little with both hands, curved the upper part of his body slightly up and pushed his head into the cushions.

"Gods! …I'm … burning up… from inside… …I... I'm…"

He moaned.

Only quietly, but also very deep in his throat.

And the small groan sounded neither forced nor unwell in some other way...

It sounded... rather more ...erotic.

Full of relish.

...Aroused...

My heart was beating faster.

His pupils were still dilated and his gaze had noticeably darkened. He gnawed slightly at his lower lip until it was reddened.

"Stay with me", he asked hoarsely.

His fingers closed around my forearm at the same time. His palm was unbelievably hot... his grip was gentle and demanding at the same time.

"No problem", I replied and tried a small smile which, however, thoroughly failed. "I would feel fundamentally better if I only knew what's wrong with you."

The officer didn't react to my words. From the corner of my eye I still noticed how he looked at me. This intense gaze made me nervous and a bit restless.

A drop of sweat ran glittering down along his temple. I was looking for something inside the little bedside table drawer with which I could dab his drenched forehead with. And while searching around inside the drawer I tried to prevent him becoming aware of the dildo I also kept in there.

"Do you live alone? Or is there someone else staying with you?" He suddenly wanted to know.

The searching movements of my fingers became slower at once.

"Ahh... no. I'm alone", I mumbled, if also a little hesitant, and closed the drawer with a deliberate gesture again.

"Very good", he sighed. "So I won't get into trouble at some time…"

I swallowed, having a lump in my throat all of a sudden.

My slightly shaking fingers pulled the folded handkerchief from under my pillow now; I leant slightly forward and gently wiped his sopping wet, burning forehead.

"Look at me..." The breath flowed a little unsteady over his lips.

My attention stayed on the gentle movements of my hand and I refused to comply with his wish.

"Come on", he asked me, whispering, "look at me..."

I didn't want to, but I was unable to resist and almost sought out his gaze in the end.

He had a very close look right into my cleavage meanwhile. And even the little bit he was able to see of my naked bosom already seemed to be enough for him.

He swallowed.

His face was getting rigid and his gaze became downright longing.

My nipples got stiff at once and stood out considerably through the garment.

Barney stared openly and unrestrainedly at my breasts, now... with such a lustful glittering in his eyes that hot shudders went down along my back. He pulled his covers still more down.

I felt how the thick material slid past below my arm... more and more down … along his body. His chest hairs tickled my skin and stroked vaguely along my arm at some time. His body emitted a heat which I could already feel even without touching his skin.

He started to move the bedding with his legs gradually further down below. His eyes went back and forth between my face and bosom while doing so. His sensual behavior caught me off-guard and I really didn't know what I should do now. I tried to ignore his intent focus and his actions. But my inner unrest and nervousness was getting stronger and stronger till my fingers trembled just too much. My hand with the damp handkerchief sank gradually down and I straightened up.

Well, I tried to rise, but he enclosed my forearm and slowly, gently, pulled me down again. He looked at my mouth… my breasts and back into my eyes. His nostrils trembled a bit. He moistened his lips and while doing so, his gaze was almost glued to my hardened nipples. The sweat broke out over my whole body and I felt the arising dampness above my upper lip.

Meanwhile, he got rid of the blanket completely. I heard how the quilt slipped down from the mattress with a whispering rustle and sank onto the carpet in a fluffed heap.

My heart was in my mouth, now. I tried to forget that he was stark-naked. Nevertheless, that thought went around in my head almost forcefully and I turned bright red scarlet.

Barney's fingers went gradually further along my skin. His gentle grip stroked down my arm... reached my wrist... my fingers. His thumb stroked quite gently at the back of my hand. He let me feel his own hand thoroughly as he did so. How soft his skin was... his palm and also his fingers.

"Touch me", he asked me.

He almost …pleaded!

His breathing was slightly quivering. Excited.

"Touch... me..." He moaned just quietly, but full of desire.

What the hell..?!

What was happening here?!

His facial expression was getting even more sensual.

I averted my gaze from his slightly opened mouth... his red, hot cheeks... his half-closed, darkened eyes.

My attention lingered at his neck instead. I saw the quickened pulsating of his carotid.

He drew my arm toward himself a little more. When I felt the touch of his hip bone, squeezing completely unexpectedly against my elbow, I was becoming aware that he must have curved his loins up and right into my direction.

I swallowed noisily.

His abdomen moved slowly up and down at my arm. A heat wave shot through all my limbs. I never thought him to be needing relief badly! But he wasn't just overcome by desire for sex at the moment... it seemed to me now as though he hadn't bedded someone for a REALLY long time...

The thought hadn't fully crossed my mind before I finally realised what had actually happened here.

The suppression field of the combine... their _mating-blocker_...

In MY world - there was no such thing!

I started to sweat intensely.

No wonder that he acted in such a shameless way… driven by his instincts and sexual urges so suddenly... I closed my eyes abruptly. It was hard enough to resist him already, even without such unforeseen difficulties. But now – in a state of heightened arousal – my own wishes were tormenting me cruelly.

I had no idea how bad his condition really was. In addition, the effect of this nasty "desire blocker" had stopped spontaneously with the dimensional change.

Perhaps this had messed up his biology so much... his constantly growing unrest... his sweating... It really wasn't a surprise that he was so agitated now. This suddenly awakening, strong desire for sex and physical relief made him react in a way that had even me blushing fiercely.

He was shamelessly offering himself meanwhile... with no inhibitions and VERY willingly, too. And just one look into his eyes - into his heated face - that showed me that he wasn't able to do anything against his rapidly growing feelings of arousal. He needed it so badly that everything else seemed to be completely lost to him.

I should go at once!

I HAD to go!

I… didn't want to leave. His intense passion turned me on. I was already getting wet and my loins yearned to feel him.

But it would be inappropriate to stay any longer. I should grant Barney his privacy, giving him the option to deal with his needs on his own. I didn't want to take advantage of his condition – just for the sake of my own desires. That was something I would never do to him! His amorous behavior was so tempting, though… It was almost impossible for me to resist him any longer. Or his lust.

I looked up and into his eyes.

Not a single word left his mouth, but his silent, urging plea made me waver…

Finally, my gaze wandered slowly lower along his body. I swallowed hastily.

A thin layer of sweat shone on his skin. I watched how his muscles moved, tightening and relaxing to the rhythm of his unsteady breathing. A distinct hairline went down along his whole belly and probably merged with his pubes at the base. But I really didn't want to look that far down.

I didn't want to see what kind of condition he was in now.

I knew already that he was fully aroused.

Barney watched me the whole time. I knew that he noticed my gradually changing facial expression whilst looking at his nude frame. I heard his quiet sigh, the incomprehensible, quietly whispered words. I didn't want to know what he said right now. The sound of his voice - getting so soft and breathless at once - teased me already enough.

I looked hesitantly back into his face again. He was so desirable and attractive in his sensuality that it took my breath away. His expression had become enormously erotic. Sensual. Seductive.

He breathed shakily, trembling slightly.

I lost myself in his dark, shiny eyes.

His deep, passionate look set me on fire.

"Touch me", he asked me hoarsely.

My palm was tickled by his body hair all of a sudden. Then, I felt his hot skin at my fingers and I noticed that I'd unknowingly placed my hand onto the side of his chest as I studied him.

Barney moaned quietly with my touch.

This pleasant, small sound made my lap contract almost painfully with arousal.

I could only guess how I looked at him now as my slightly spread fingers were sliding slowly over his chest.

Our eyes met. That breathless expectation he showed right now... his desire for more... My gentle stroking switched to caressing him tenderly.

He closed his eyes and moaned softly.

"Ohh, yeah. Stroke me", he breathed.

My palm wandered slowly and extensively along his whole chest. At the same time, my fingertips stroked his tight nipples curiously and finally slid gently up along his neck... his chin and even higher.

Without hesitation, he nestled his hot, reddened cheek longingly into my palm and a knot of pure heat exploded in my stomach, robbing me of my breath. He looked me in the eye again when my fingertips traced along his slightly gaping lips.

I really couldn't stop myself from touching him anymore. I simply had to feel his mouth... in one way or the other.

When he opened his lips a little, I hesitated. I knew what would happen. But I didn't manage to draw my hand back and sucked in some air with a small, sharp wheezing when I felt his wet tongue at my fingertip. How he stroked slowly along my skin with the tip of his tongue and raised his head slightly.

My forefinger disappeared half way in his mouth. I felt his incisors pushing against the bone from above. Just a little bit but still noticeable. And his tongue pressed itself to my finger from below.

He suckled quite gently... I felt the slight, sucking movements of his tongue - how he pressed my finger against his palate.

This stimulation went like a flash of pure lust between my legs!

I sat there with a half-open mouth and enjoyed this damp, lustful sensation.

When had I sat down next to him onto the bed actually?

When the pressure of his mouth decreased a little, I pulled my hand slowly and gently back again. I didn't even notice how I moistened my own lips and watched at the same time how my finger came out of his mouth again.

Damp and shiny.

With a light, hardly visible tooth imprint on top.

I really didn't know what made me slip the wet, sucked upon finger into my own mouth. But I did it. Provocatively, quite slowly - that's how I shoved my damp forefinger between my own lips.

And sucked his spittle off.

His features got rigid and he stared at me with glittering eyes. He groaned at the next moment. Breathless and a little hoarse.

"Oh God!! Don't do this to me", he gasped. "I can hardly control myself anymore!"

His hand glided lower along his body and he hesitated suddenly. Barney changed his mind and grasped my fingers instead.

"I'm lusting after a really good, hot fuck right now...", he whispered hoarsely. "Shoving my prick up your little pussy and doing you …till you weep with pleasure." He wheezed and led my palm down along his belly meanwhile.

I almost gasped for breath and I blushed with sensuality at his lecherous words.

"My dick is so hard that it already hurts", he whispered enticingly.

His breath came heavily and shakily.

"I am so incredibly randy; I can hardly bear this lust any longer."

Barney looked down along himself and gazed up into my eyes again.

"It's oozing so much pre-cum meanwhile, it's virtually dripping with wetness...", he wheezed and shoved my hand still lower down his body.

I could hardly control myself with his sensual descriptions. My eyes wandered down to his underbelly... along his slightly prominent hipbones... his trimmed pubes...

I heard myself wheezing. Fairly quietly, but full of desire.

His erection was really impressive without being huge. The shaft pointed steeply along his belly and jerked a little up, twitching lustfully.

A glittering thread slowly dripped down from the swollen, red tip and finally stretched between the exposed glans and his restlessly panting belly.

The hard erectile tissues stood out all too obviously under the brownish skin. I immediately noticed the color difference between the darker skin at the shaft and the noticeably brighter area of naked flesh below the tip.

He was cut.

I swallowed spontaneously when I saw that pair of heavy balls. And swallowed again. I dreamt of many things within all these years - but I never dared to wish me such a ... hunk.

I had a bone dry mouth suddenly. All humidity seemed to have collected in my loins now. I was almost unable to sit still besides him and tried to resist the urge to wiggle to and fro with my intensely growing arousal.

The rigid shaft jerked a little once again. A glassy, big drop formed at the slit with this sensual little twitch and seeped slowly down the already damply shining tip.

I couldn't bear it any longer!

My hand was gliding over his heaving, scorching hot belly. He curved his loins invitingly up.

The closer I came to his hard member the more restless he got. My palm stroked the soft skin along his hipbone while creeping gradually closer to his erection. The tortuously slow movements of my sensually stroking fingers made him almost whimper with desire. He bit down on his lower lip and gasped hastily and loudly.

When my fingertips went through his pubes, his length twitched a bit. He groaned. His pelvis moved slowly up and down. I didn't want to torment him any more with my hesitation and closed my fingers around his manhood.

He moaned sensually, when I grasped his shaft ...

Me too... if only very quietly.

His mast was burning hot. And he was so incredibly hard that my lap began to hurt with arousal. The shaft throbbed lustfully between my fingers. I let my hand wander gradually up to the tip.

He pulsated in my fist once again... a large drop oozed from the glans once more. I saw how his balls pulled up a bit and sank down again.

"Don't torment me", Barney panted and moved his abdomen restlessly up and down. "Come on... jerk me off..."

He wheezed intensely with desire and let his member slide up and down in my grip with small, slow thrusts.

"If you don't want to fuck me… just give me a hand job", he panted.

I looked into his reddened, rigid face. He gazed at me so lecherously and breathlessly that I could hardly take my look away from his half closed, dark shining eyes. At the same time, my hand stroked his erection. He moaned a little and arched his body into my grip. My heart was beating so hard and fast with a mixture of excitement and restlessness, I thought that he would surely be able to hear that mad thumping on his own.

I held his gaze whilst my fist went up and down the shaft, stroking and caressing him in a very pleasurable and sensual way. His thighs opened a bit. He curved his abdomen up and into my stroking movements. His sinewy fingers sank into the bed sheet and gripped the fabric with growing strength. He watched me with a half-open mouth and panted ecstatically and loudly. His hot, handsome face turned into a grimace of sheer lust.

Barney gave a moan full of pleasure and suddenly took hold of my hand. He enclosed my fingers and moved my fist in a rhythm getting gradually faster at his swollen manhood. He squeezed my hand till I clasped his length with a perpetually tightening grip – increasing the sensual stimulus more and more.

I started to wheeze. My panties, the sweat pants... everything was getting quite damp between my legs now! My lap twitched repeatedly and pulsated just like his hot member meanwhile.

He moved my fist untiringly and erotically along the glans and its perceptible bulge, before he led my hand with long, stretching movements up and down his whole erection again.

I clearly felt how hot, watery drops welled up between my labia and oozed from my womanhood. His sensuality… his reactions… his groaning… he aroused me beyond belief.

I followed his sensual rhythm by now on my own, and looked back and forth between his desire ridden, still lustfully distorting face and my hand at his shaft.

I groaned a bit. My fingers stroked his mast so lustfully he was getting really hot in my fist. The tip was darkening and became noticeably firm. My hand glided along the swollen head now and stimulated him so erotically, he moaned deeply in his throat.

My other hand was fondling his belly, making him pant intensely and fitfully, before I grasped his balls, which were already getting tighter and pulling up perceptibly.

His hot face twitched lecherously.

"Don't… stop… now", he groaned.

Barney curved his abdomen further up.

His face turned into such a randy grimace that I also started to moan. I could hardly control myself anymore.

"Aaaaaa...hhh… I'm… so… close!! Let me… c…cum!" he panted.

His gasping got louder and hastier with any further second. His erection swelled even more and got unbelievably hard and big.

I panted aloud when milky drops suddenly welled up from the wet, intensely glittering slit and swelled to a constant leaking, already pouring out of him and running down the glans.

His shaft began to twitch madly in my hand just seconds later. Barney moaned ecstatically... so unrestrained and sensually, that I, too, began to groan with lust.

His pouring flow changed to hasty squirting.

I felt how the whole length of his erection throbbed and pulsed hectically and powerfully in my fist. He moved my hand with long, stretching strokes along his twitching and jerking member now and that strengthened his orgasm even more. He was coming so hard that I moaned: "AAAAHH !! **Barney !!" **

My outburst made him groan still more ecstatically!

I watched how the slippery liquid squirted out, slapping onto his chest and belly... how his hot sperm trickled down along my fingers. He came so intensely - it wasn't just spurting out hectically. With every squirting gush, it leaked out of him, too, running down the tip and dripping onto my hand… smearing my fingers with his slick, thin juices.

I whimpered excitedly and was writhing with unbearable sensuality on the edge of the bed.

I hadn't seen such an eruption with any man yet! …That someone could be coming so hard and shooting so much.

I pulled my hand slowly from under his grip away when he squeezed the last drops with gentle pressure out of his member. Then he stretched himself out, panting breathlessly and closed his eyes.

"Oh God", he wheezed. His sweaty chest still raised panting and restlessly. "Oh God... that felt... so good... oh my, I really needed that..."

I felt the slimy traces on my skin - gradually cooling and getting sticky. My fingers were full of sperm and I felt how the drops ran slowly down at my wrist and forearm in the meantime.

I got up with shaky legs and went next-door. Into the bathroom.

I took the towel off the hook and put it in the basin. Turning on the tap a little and providing a background noise I leant myself against the cool glazed tile wall.

I would have enjoyed letting him come in my mouth. But he climaxed so intensely that I probably would have choked on his wad.

Just this idea aroused me even more.

I shoved a hand hastily into my trousers and felt the drenching wetness of my lap. Panting, I leant my head back against the wall and stroked my clitoris with hectic, fast movements.

At the same time, I raised my other hand and timidly stroked with my tongue along the wrist. I tasted him... his slightly tangy, male flavor. I was so horny that I licked my skin with a muffled groan and sucked my cum-splattered, sticky fingers.

The throbbing between my legs was overwhelming. The lustful feelings were already getting critical and I began to wheeze madly. The fingers slipped from my lips again. I couldn't prevent myself from gasping aloud with ecstasy whilst the unbearable desire in my lap was unloading itself with an orgasm that drowned my senses.

I came so unbelievably fast and hard, I hardly noticed how I crossed my eyes while my head sank back against the tile wall. My whole body twitched and shook sensually.

My senses were clouded with so much desire that I wasn't conscious if I muffled my groans or not. I felt nothing but that enormous, pleasurable pulsing in my lap - the intense lustful relief whilst climaxing...

Only after a considerable time, my panting breath was gradually calming down again. I heard the slight creaking of a floorboard and dragged my hand out from my jogging trousers in a flash.

Pushing myself off the wall I thought I saw something like a shadow disappearing from my peripheral vision. But I wasn't quite sure, though.

.oOo.

I refused to go back into the bedroom any time soon. I needed some time for myself. To deal with my emotions and what had happened… Barney's intense reaction and what I did – it embarrassed me a little, now.

I wasn't sure how to react around him in the future. Maybe it was as just an awkward situation for him as it was for me… But that didn't make things any easier. How should I behave? Should I pretend as if nothing had happened? And how would he react to any further closeness with me?

I really didn't know.

It was almost midnight when I finally went next-door again. He was already asleep. I undressed slowly. It was my bed after all he slept in, and I refused to stay in the living room, using the small sofa for an unpleasant and uncomfortable rest.

So I went over to the still unused part of my double bed and lay down, pulling the other half of the quilt quietly and carefully up… and closed my eyes…

…only to open them again just some moments later. Barney mumbled below his breath and turned round to me. I heard his sigh and some unrecognizable murmuring before he fell silent. But not for long, though. I sat up and looked over when he moaned quietly in his sleep. He rolled on his back again, his breathing uneven and distressed. I heard him grinding his teeth.

I slipped closer and felt around till I touched him - stroking gently along his shoulder and finally his cheek, too, until the scraping noises of his jaws tapered off. He didn't wake up, but my touches seemed to calm him down a bit. His breathing was still uneven, though. Suddenly, he winced fiercely and woke with a start, gasping.

I twitched a little back, startled and felt how he slowly sat up beside me.

"Oh… je…jeez", he sighed and took a deep breath.

His little groan was muffled behind raised hands, slowly rubbing along his face.

"A bad dream?" I whispered.

"Just one of those nightmares… just… another one…", he merely said and dropped his arms.

His hands fell onto the quilt and he sat beside me. Unmoving. Lost in thought.

Barney didn't talk to me, but I felt his mood somehow. He seemed dejected. Troubled.

I didn't know what to say, but I wanted to give him some comfort. So I touched his forearm and moved lower till I reached his hand and grasped his fingers. He returned the gentle gesture and squeezed my grip a bit.

"Do you want to talk? What's bothering you so much?" I asked quietly.

"It's… it's this goddamned war… getting to me. Sometimes... everything seems to fall apart around me… …I…" He fell silent for a moment. "I just wish it was all over… That we could live in peace and quiet again."

I slipped closer to him and slowly stroked his back. He sighed a bit and leant against me.

"I wish that I could help you somehow", I whispered.

"Just… hold me", he breathed and nestled up against me. "That's all the comfort I need right now…"

I never thought that he would be so troubled by the combine's oppression – the ongoing guerrilla war of the resistance... That he had such a burden to carry…

And I realized that, in times of war – there were no heroes… just survivors…

Barney's embrace got tighter and I heard his soft, heaving sigh. His inner strain decreased noticeably and he relaxed more and more. I stroked his back, brushing his cheek with my lips now and then. He nestled into my arms and gradually returned the gentle caresses – finally stroking me just as tenderly.

Soon, he lay down again, pulling me close and placing soft kisses onto my mouth… my cheeks… and lips once more. It was I now who exhaled deeply, enjoying his markedly arising fondness.

We exchanged caresses and gentle kisses, till I heard his partially suppressed yawn and snuggled closer to him. He was even faster asleep than me and I listened to his even breathing, still nestled into his embrace until I dropped off, too.

.oOo.

Later in the night, a soft and also a little damp touch at my left shoulder woke me up. Even as my senses slowly emerged from the dream world and made me conscious of my surroundings, - I noticed how my quilt was pulled back very slowly and carefully. Then, the light touch at my shoulder and along my whole back was back again.

A naked, hot body nestled against me from behind. Soft, damp lips went with small, tender kisses quite slowly along my shoulder. I felt the warm breath markedly, stroking along my skin.

A strong, male hand was gliding down my arm and slowly moved to the front. The slightly spread fingers gently stroked my belly and gradually progressed further up. I opened my eyes and held my breath when Barney finally grasped my left breast.

He squeezed and caressed my bosom in a mixture of desire and tenderness. His thumb stroked the hardening nipple. His damp, hot tongue went along my shoulder and wandered more and more close to the side of my neck.

I got such a pleasant goose-flesh, that I almost shuddered. But I forced myself to remain quiet and motionless. I wanted to know what he was going to do.

It was already dawning outside. The abominable gloom of the beginning morning could be seen through the slits of my window shades. Within the bedroom contours and outlines of furniture and objects could almost be well recognized.

He sighed quietly at my ear and curved his pelvis a little forwards. I swallowed when I felt the hot, rigid length of his erection at me... how he pressed his shaft with the slow, pushing movement more strongly between my buttocks.

A soft, small groan resounded behind me. A heat wave went through my belly and right into my lap when Barney moved his abdomen quite slowly against me. I clearly felt how the silken, soft skin of his throbbing length slid up and down with his loins moving so erotically forth and back at my bottom.

I was getting wet and aroused straight away.

A first, watery drop ran down behind my slightly bent legs. I felt how the lust drop rolled down my leg slowly; followed by a second, clear pearl of rapidly growing excitement.

He rubbed his hot, hard member so sensually between my buttocks that I was dripping wet within moments. His quiet, soft moaning... his aroused, shaky wheezing... how he still squeezed my breast before his burning hot, sweaty palm stroked so longingly over my whole body... I was almost unable to control my desire any longer - to remain motionless and pretending to be still asleep.

My heart was beating faster and harder and I was forced to open my mouth, just to be able to draw enough breath while still remaining utterly quiet. But I could hardly keep back my lustful groan when he straightened up behind me. The upper part of his body moved partly away from me. At the same time, he shoved his hot palm between my knees.

I relaxed all my muscles at once. He was slipping slightly deeper behind me and began to lift my leg on top and stretched it up slightly.

My fingers sank into the covering of my pillow and I gritted my teeth to prevent myself from moaning with excitement and passionate anticipation.

I felt his movements behind me, but I could only guess what made him pause. Then, I heard quite unmistakably how he moistened his fingers with saliva.

A heat wave shot through my underbelly when I felt the slight movements against me. How his forearm touched me from time to time while wetting his shaft substantially.

My folds swelled with excitement and I felt the lecherous pulsating of my clitoris. My whole crotch twitched and pulsed now with need. I was already quite wet and hot, but Barney was still unsuspecting about my arousal. But not for long anymore...

His other arm pressed more and more tightly against my bottom and back when he pushed his saliva coated mast between my legs from behind.

He moaned with the feeling of my excited wetness at his actions... how the glans slipped between my labia at once. His quiet, sensual groan made me stretch my abdomen gradually back.

"Oh God", he panted and I could hear with the breathless sound of his voice, how aroused he was becoming now. "You're already sopping wet!"

He searched the entrance to my crotch. The moment he found it he eagerly curved his loins forward. I felt how he penetrated me, sliding into my body... opening and stretching me perceptibly.

My mouth snapped open and I only could hold back my own groan with the greatest effort. Heat rushed through my underbelly whilst I felt how he was gliding deeper and deeper inside and filled me completely.

He was so hard that I could hardly bear his slow penetration. His manhood was scorching hot and swollen so much, I gritted my teeth. Otherwise I would've panted and wheezed aloud.

Barney, in return, gasped unrestrainedly behind me. He pulled my abdomen closer to himself and pressed his pelvis against my backside.

I felt his lecherous twitching inside myself. Once. And again. Then, he wasn't able to hold himself back any longer and pulled slowly out of me and slipped back inside again.

His loins went back and forth with an even, not too fast and extremely sensual rhythm. I wanted to enjoy this arousing to and fro inside me, still unmoving and silently for a whole while. But how he slipped in and out of me so gently and pleasurably - and to hear his desirable soft moaning behind me… how he groaned so lustfully while shafting me so slowly... that almost robbed me of my senses.

I really had to turn round to him, turning onto my back and looking at him. He panted only more sensually when he noticed how I began to stir. He stopped and pulled my lap even closer to himself.

"Don't …stop", I wheezed, "Ahhh... Barney", I sighed highly aroused.

He put my leg slowly down over his hip and carefully changed his position behind me. He supported himself with an arm on the mattress and opened my thighs whilst he slipped in-between gradually from behind.

I put my hand into the hollow of my knee and raised my leg a little again. He immediately made use of this additional mobility. I panted excited when he started to thrust again. This back and forth of his hips was so slow, penetrating me so deeply and pleasurably now that I opened my thighs even wider and leaned my abdomen into his thrusting.

"You are so ... tight… So ... hot... and wet..." He wheezed in a lightly quivering, breathless voice.

His member slid sensually and gently in and out. I was overwhelmed with desire and clasped his hand at my knee, groaning his name from the deepest part of my throat... with such a desire and passion, that he gasped lustfully and his body grew burning hot at once.

We still looked at each other, gazing into each other's eyes. The wet slipping between my legs mixed with his heated gasping and my enraptured, intense wheezing.

He panted loudly and searched for a better position, to be able to penetrate me without restriction. When he'd found it, I took his hand off my half raised thigh and led his fingers to my lap.

He stroked my swollen labia and stopped his movements at once. His fingers explored my slit so noticeably spread open by his shaft. His thumb went gently forth and back at my stiff clitoris. I felt his aroused throbbing inside me... how his manhood slightly jerked and twitched while being buried up to the root inside my body.

I sighed lustfully when he caressed the swollen pearl jutting out so steeply between my folds right now. He stroked my whole lap with gentle fingers and explored my womanhood thoroughly.

His hot, big mast stuck so deeply inside me, holding my labia widely apart. I was fully aroused now. The little bud was thick and stiff and clearly prominent. My whole abdomen contracted and pulsated with excitement whilst he stroked his thumb tenderly back and forth over my clit.

I gasped loudly, enraptured and turned my head around to look at him. Barney watched me intently at this point, as his thumb moved in slow, erotic circles. My lap twitched repeatedly now. I was getting even wetter and felt how the hot, slippery drops rolled along my buttock. His rock hard erection jerked almost in resonance with my vagina, now.

He stared at me - with such a desiring look while watching my own lustful expression - that I grasped his hand caressing my lap so excitingly and sensually.

"Do you like it this way?" He whispered, breathing heavily and stroked with such gentle, circling movements along my clitoris now that I moaned aloud and tightened my grip around his fingers for a moment.

"Ohhh... it feels wonderful..."

The little bud got even bigger at his fingers.

I stretched my body into his tender hand and let him watch my lust unrestrainedly. I wanted him to see how arousing it was for me to feel his touches... how much I loved his sensuality… to be sleeping with him.

"I… must feel …you", he suddenly gasped.

"Take me from the missionary position. I would like to have a better look at your face." I felt for the light switch next to me.

He slipped out of me and straightened up. I knelt down and pushed the rumpled quilt back. His hands slid over my body immediately and pulled me close to him. He cupped my face with both hands and kissed me so passionately that it took my breath away.

I moaned quietly in his mouth even as his tongue was playing with mine so erotically. At the same time, he bent me more and more backwards until I sank onto the mattress. He knelt next to me, spreading my legs.

I stroked his chest and back, searched his mouth with my lips and caressed him longingly. Our damp, smacking kisses mixed with our fitful, quick breathing - until both of us were so aroused that we had to part again, gasping for breath.

He straightened up abruptly when I grasped his proud erection. I looked up and along his body - and groaned at the intense desire in his eyes. His face was hot and reddened. He watched me... how I stroked his throbbing manhood as my other hand gently squeezed and caressed his balls.

"Oh yeah", he whispered and groaned quietly when my damp tongue slid softly along the glans.

I took him into my mouth - sucking gently and delightfully, moving the silken skin of his member softly forth and back with my hand. I stroked the swollen tip with my tongue and took him back into my mouth... just to start this sensual game all over again.

He sucked in some breath through his teeth and curved his abdomen forward when I moved my head eagerly forth and back, stroking his shaft with one hand and kneading his swelling, already hardening testicles with my other hand.

It didn't last long before he pushed himself in-between my spread thighs.

I was so excited that my lap contracted around him all by itself. I wasn't able to loosen the tight grip of my vagina when he entered me. I felt how I was getting even tighter and his penetration **really** hurt. But it was an exquisite pain which made me give a long, drawn-out, and fervent moan.

Barneys face twitched and distorted into a sensual grimace. "AAAHH! Christ! ... You are... tight, now!!" He groaned, overwhelmed with desire and sank even more deeply inside my body. "You're really squeezing me hard."

I watched his expression... how he closed his eyes with the gentle forward motion of his loins at once... how he moaned out as he slid deeper and deeper into the wet abyss of my lap.

"Ohhh... God. I won't be able… to hold back. You're… simply… too tight… now." He entered me faster and went all the way in within moments.

He moved his hips unexpectedly gently and took me with slow, pleasurable thrusts. My panting was getting louder and louder. His gentleness aroused me beyond belief. He wasn't fucking... this was very sensual and tender love-making...

He made me whimper and gasp for air. He took me so slow... so deep... so erotically, slipping back and forth inside me tirelessly. His member was burning hot... swollen to its full size and I was still so involuntarily tight.

His tenderness robbed me of my senses. I bent my body into his gentle thrusting, moaning with pleasure and stroked along his hot, damp chest. Barney groaned with desire. He watched me non-stop, enjoying my erotic mewling and my breathless whimpering. His face changed to a very sensual expression. The deep, honest lust in his eyes almost drove me crazy.

I never noticed how I began to moan his name so suddenly. All I saw and felt, that was him... his heated, rigid face... those reddened cheeks... the tousled hair already sticking on his damp forehead… the deep passion in his darkened, glittering eyes... how he gasped and groaned softly and breathlessly while making love to me... the erotic, slow forth and back of his loins.

I whimpered with lust, groaned: "Oh God... ohhh... Barney..." Over and over again. And he answered every single one of my gasps with a soft, sensual moan.

...Heat exploded in my stomach…

"Aaahhh... this... feels so good", I whimpered and could hardly bear that intense need in my lap any more. "It... feels so good... to have you... inside..."

I looked into his eyes, relishing the unrestrained sensuality in his gaze. He wheezed loudly... breathing more and more restlessly and trembling, as his hips moved gradually faster... and I felt that the lustful cramp of my vagina had already loosened for a while now.

I hardly noticed how I clung to his hot, sweat damp body by now. He was so big that I didn't dare to tighten my lap again. I didn't want to excite him too much or too fast. His face already showed that he wanted to enjoy the lustful sensation some more... that he wanted to make the most of our lovemaking.

"Faster", I bent my legs a little more, so that he was able to enter me deeper. "Thrust... me... harder... Barney."

He wheezed intensely and panted when the steeper angle of my pelvis allowed him to penetrate me completely now, sliding into my body up to the root and pushing with his hips against my mound with every thrust.

His desire-ridden face twitched. This sudden, really steep angle deep into my body already had him shafting me faster. Heat waves run through my whole body repeatedly, now.

"Yeah... fuck me! Give me your cock!" I prodded him. "Let me... feel you."

His movements got so sensual, that I was bending my knees now as far as possible.

"Oh God", he panted, his features distorting intensely with ecstasy. "Aaaah!! You want it... hard? Want me... screwing you... senseless..?"

He panted loudly.

"I love to feel you...", I gasped. "More... don't stop... take me... yeah..."

His facial expression turned into a lecherous grimace. His thrusting got harder and quicker. He got immensely hot and huge in me.

"I... I'm close", he moaned with a quivering, breathless voice. "I'm... getting... close..."

Barney tried to regain the upper hand over his desires and was fighting to hold back his orgasm just a bit longer.

I clung to his forearms.

"Cum inside me", I gasped hastily, "Deep inside..."

He moaned intensely. My words turned him on so much; he couldn't hold back his orgasm despite all efforts. I saw how the pleasure started to overwhelm him.

"Ohh... yes... Give it to me!!" I tightened my abdomen and enclosed him now as strongly as I could.

He gasped for breath and almost snapped his eyes open before his gaze went glassy and absent. His expression was getting orgasmic and I wheezed fervently.

"You get it now", he panted and his pelvis jerked erratically forwards. "I'm coming... ohhh Gods! …I'm... coming..."

He began to moan deep in this throat and I tightened my lap still more strongly around his shaft. I felt, how he twitched and pulsated forcefully inside me... how his length jerked frantically. I groaned and whimpered with ecstasy.

Barney pressed himself deep into my body, slowly thrusting his loins. His movements got gradually more sluggish, till he finally stopped inside me...

Both of us were panting breathlessly. He sank onto his elbows, wheezing erratically and still gasping.

His panting belly pushed against me with each of his fitful breaths. I stroked both hands up his sweaty back and he sunk quite slowly further down on top of me, still trying to catch his breath.

I sighed pleasantly with the sensation of his body sinking down more and more and how he still tried to support some of his weight with knees and forearms.

It took a while until we finally calmed down. I felt how his member softened inside me. But he didn't pull it out and remained on top of me, nestling his hot, sweaty cheek into my palm and kissing my fingertips.

"I would like to do that again", he suddenly whispered and brushed my lips with his mouth as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I just need some time to recover..."

"Again?"

"Uh-huh", he mumbled at my lips and kissed me softly and gently. "Or have you had enough already?"

It was I who now couldn't keep back a small, amorous smile. "Well... you can let off some steam if you want... as often you would like... and are able to..."

"I'll take you at your word", he merely breathed and caressed my lips with his mouth.

His tongue went into my oral cavity provocatively, swirled gently around my tongue and went back again. The next moment he kissed me, we didn't part again. Our kiss was getting deeper, passionate and devoted - just like our mutual embrace...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This story is purely fictional. All credit goes to Valve for creating their wonderful game.

The sun shone through the living room window in the morning.

I still sat at the breakfast table and read the newspaper.

I was looking for bulletins and reports which would tell me, if other people, too, switched dimensions apart from Barney - or if his appearance had been noticed in any way. To my relief and reassurance, nothing of the sort seemed to have happened.

I put the paper aside and laid my chin on crossed fingers while looking out of the window thoughtfully. Until now, he didn't seem to be very eager to get back home. Maybe that side effect of the missing Suppression Field still kept his mind on other, more pleasurable things. But, sooner or later, he would be asking questions. About me. About the world he'd come to.

I would never keep him back if he wanted to go home again. But what should I do if there wasn't any possibility for him to return home? In the movies, it was always so easy… the heroes always knew the right people for their purposes. I surely wasn't the type for a heroine… and I really didn't know any other people – apart from my neighbors…

Nevertheless, his return was maybe just a matter of time. I didn't want Barney painfully missing his friends or maybe even getting homesick. And so I sincerely hoped that Alyx and Gordon would come up with a solution – sometime. But I was dreading the day already…

The light creaking of the floorboards interrupted my thoughts and made me look up and towards the open door.

My visitor had taken a shower. His hair was ruffled and still quite damp. A towel was wrapped around his hips – aside from that, he was still naked. Water drops ran occasionally from his hair and rolled down his neck. As he turned away from me and went to the bedroom, I looked at his muscular back and noticed a still reddened scar at his shoulder blade – a healed bullet wound… and several smaller, older injuries along his upper arm and down his back.

He almost had the body of a soldier. Muscular, supple and still in a very good shape – but at the same time visibly marked with numerous battle wounds… and I wondered how dangerous and cruel the life under the combine's oppression really must be.

A while passed before I heard footsteps coming back to me, and I watched his approach.

"Do you know where my clothes are?" He got to the point at once. "I still remember undressing in front of the bed..."

"Ahh... yes. Right. Your uniform was scattered everywhere..." He even seemed to blush a little and I held back a small, amused smile. "I put everything into the washing machine this morning. It will still take some time until you can wear your clothes again. At least, I can give you a sleep shirt. Shorts and trousers, however… well, I'm afraid I ain't lucky with a really suitable replacement for your uniform. "

Barney came to me and stopped right at the table. "The shirt will be enough for now."

"I'll get you one at once", I replied and looked up into his face. "Unfortunately, I have hardly any more clothes in your size."

"Hey, that shirt's fine for me", he said with a wave of his hand. "I don't think that I'm the type for lace trimmed panties anyway." Small dimples formed at the corners of his mouth as his lips curved up with a small smile.

I could hardly keep back my laughter at his remark. "That probably would look really weird, too, I think."

He laughed softly.

"Aaahh... enough of this", I mumbled, still grinning.

Some moments passed in pleasurable silence. I looked up into his face and he returned my gaze. My smirk faded gradually when I looked slowly along his body. I inhaled his warm, fresh, soapy smell and gazed at him more substantially than I actually intended. A water drop searched its way slowly through the dark hairline at his belly and seeped into the fleecy towel around his hips.

Barney placed his hand on my shoulder. He looked down to me and I swallowed at his slowly changing facial expression... how his features were getting soft while his thumb stroked gently back and forth at the soft toweling of my bathrobe.

"How do you feel today", I wanted to know quietly.

"Excellent", he replied just as softly.

It made me a little nervous how his dark eyes held my gaze meanwhile - before he looked me over just as thoroughly.

I laid my hand at his waist. When my palm went along his warm, silky skin, he followed the movement of my fingers for a moment... how my hand slid up his side slowly. Then, he looked back into my face.

My hand continued even slower to the front of his body, and I watched how my slightly spread fingers stroked up his belly - sliding higher and higher, fondling him gently and exploring his musculature. My expression changed rapidly.

He watched my explorations some more before he gazed back into my eyes again. His look darkened noticeably as I stroked so slowly and pleasurably along his body. I sustained my contact with him the whole time, caressing him thoroughly and almost seductively, now.

After some moments, I finally felt self conscious of how longing my gesture must appear to him, and wanted to pull my arm away again.

"No. Don't stop", he said quietly and placed his hand onto my fingers and held them where they presently lay... right onto his belly. "I like your tender touches... your gentleness..."

I had to clear my throat, when he led my palm gently over his body... along his belly and up to his chest. He looked at me so sensually now, my face got very hot.

"Do you like me?" He breathed and let me explore his musculature thoroughly. "Do you like to touch me?"

My mien already revealed what I felt at the moment. Nevertheless, I looked up into his face.

"Oh yeah. Very much so indeed", I sighed.

"And… that was a response to which question?" He asked quietly.

My face got even hotter.

"To both questions", I whispered tonelessly and had to close my eyes when I felt the soft touch of his fingers… his warm palm sliding gently along my cheek.

I blushed furiously as his caressing touch took my breath away.

His thumb brushed along my lips. He pushed the tip slowly in-between. When I opened my mouth a bit, he went even deeper inside… slowly and almost erotically already. I bit onto this thumb without using too much pressure. Nothing more than a little, playful nibbling.

His facial expression was getting almost sensual now… and a little breathless. His gaze deepened even more. He looked down to my mouth, how his damp thumb came out again, stroking along my lips with an erotic, slow gesture.

Heat exploded inside my stomach and I gasped for breath.

That made him look back into my eyes again.

His features already revealed that he enjoyed my stroking just as much as I did. And I noticed how his body reacted to our mutual gentle cuddles.

The towel wrapped around his loins showed a treacherous slight bulge and gradually stuck out in front of his lap. His other hand slipped from my shoulder. He stroked and caressed my neck so tenderly that I got a pleasant goose-flesh.

"Barney", I whispered hoarsely, "we had better stop..."

"Why?" He replied just as quietly. "We've slept with each other already and I would like to do it again."

He shoved my hand slowly lower. I withdrew my fingers gently from his grip before he was able to put my palm on his obviously erect and swelling member.

"I can see that you want it, too. Your gazes tell me so much... the way you look at me now."

I swallowed, having a lump in my throat. "Please... Let me look at your wound first."

He sighed a bit, dropped next to me into a squatting position and finally knelt down. I was turning round to him on the chair cushion. The movement opened my bathrobe and the halves slipped gradually apart. I didn't care at the moment if my legs or even more were bared now, and held my attention on the bite wound at his neck. He turned his face a little aside and bent his head slightly away from me, so that I could have a close look at the injury.

"Astonishing", I said quietly and slid with my fingertips cautiously over the tightened skin at the side of his neck. The bite - which was so nastily punctured by the headcrab's teeth yesterday evening - had almost completely healed by now. "I can hardly see a wound at all..."

"Fortunately, these marks always heal very fast. Sometimes it takes no longer than several hours till they disappear again", he merely mumbled. The next moment, he rubbed with his fingers slowly along his stubbled chin. "I should shave..."

"You don't need to do that just because of me", I fended off quietly. "Well, provided that your stubble isn't itching. I'm not disturbed by your appearance. And... err... it really looks... well... manly." I blushed a bit.

"Manly, eh?" He smirked. The wrinkles at the corners of his eyes deepened. "But it must be hurting your tender skin meanwhile. Here… Don't tell me that it's not scratching." Barney enclosed my fingers and stroked along his rough cheek with my palm. "That must be pricking. Right?"

"It certainly looks worse than it feels", I whispered.

"It's really not that..." I began and broke off when he looked me directly in the eye with such an emotional gaze now, that I was getting more and more restless.

"b...bad", I breathed after an almost interminably long moment - and swallowed.

I got quite warm. The expression in his eyes... a mixture of trying to hold back, and the simultaneous desire for seduction...

I looked at his slightly open mouth. My fingertips went gradually closer and slid delicately along his soft lips. Then I sought his gaze again and glanced between his eyes and the movement of my hand along his face.

I could only assume how much my mien changed as my knuckles went along his cheek and stroked his skin so tenderly and quite gently that it took even my own breath away. I hadn't intended such an extremely loving gesture. But it was already too late to change my actions anymore now. Blushing with a mixture of affection and a hint of embarrassment, I caressed him really longingly now and watched the back of my hand as it moved along his cheek.

And I noticed his reaction. To my gentle touch and to my facial expression, too... that sudden, darkening glimmer in his eyes, how his pupils dilated suddenly. Then, he enclosed my hand and nestled his cheek into my caressing fingers.

Our prolonged eye contact made my heart beat faster. He leant slowly forward and into my path.

He moistened his lips with the tip of his tongue and came even closer. I felt his breath on my face – saw how he closed his eyes, and I raised my chin a little.

He kissed me, with soft and slightly opened lips. For one, two seconds nothing more happened, and I thought that he would end the kiss soon and pull his head back.

But he caressed my lips with his mouth... quite gently and deliberately. He placed one hand behind my head and deepened his unexpectedly tender kiss even more.

After the last, hot night, I had expected intense sensuality and compulsive passion. This gentle dedication he showed now; those affectionate cuddles and his soft kisses - that triggered real heat storms inside my body.

I hardly noticed how I reached for him and ran with my hands over his naked shoulders, until I slid my fingers along the base of his neck - stroking the soft, still a little damp strands and started to caress him tenderly.

Barney finally parted from my mouth again. I still stroked his neck with closed eyes and traced my fingers gently through his hair when he leant his forehead against mine for a moment and placed a soft kiss on the tip of my nose.

I felt his breath on my skin and bent slightly into his sensual approach. I suppressed a small sigh when he kissed me again. The tip of his tongue slid between my lips and went slowly and provocatively into my mouth, played with my tongue and was pulled back again. Just to start the seductive game once more after a couple of moments.

Again and again, he caressed my lips with his own... with soft, tender kisses which excited me more and more. It was highly arousing how he suddenly moaned into my mouth so quietly and lustfully when I slid my tongue into his oral cavity, slipped past his teeth and along his palate before I searched his own tongue with mine.

My skin tingled with growing excitement when he began a slow and erotic French kiss. My fingers squeezed his shoulder… and my stroking along the nape of his neck became more and more longing.

I was so excited in the end - as our lips parted finally but hesitantly, I moaned hoarsely.

"I want to feel you", he whispered directly at my mouth.

I sucked quite softly at his lower lip.

He pulled his head a little back again. He looked at me from under slightly lowered eyelids... with a gaze which gleamed with desire. His facial expression was so full of relish and open need now that I could hardly control myself.

I saw from the corner of my eye how he moved further down his body. I didn't need to see the movements of his arm and hand to know that he was undoing the towel around his hips now. Then I heard how the soft fabric slipped down onto the carpet.

"Look at me", he whispered, already a little breathless.

"I'm already looking", I replied quietly while breathing just as hard and knew exactly what he wanted, now.

"No ... Not my face. Lower."

I still wanted to make him wait a little longer - despite my own desire - and didn't comply with his request. I was curious to see if he would offer himself to me just as provocatively as he did last night. Or would it be me this time? Getting weak first and longing for his touches?

And when I didn't react to his unmistakable request, he looked at me.

Straight at my breasts, with their already stiff nipples.

I always had stiff nipples when he was close to me.

He raised a hand and laid it on my breast without hesitation. His touch was very gentle. His palm was quite warm.

I felt a lump in my throat and had to harrumph. I wanted to avert my eyes from his face so that I wouldn't run the risk of losing my control too fast. But he was looking so heatedly at me now that I simply couldn't look anywhere else. Barney watched me very closely. He noticed even the smallest reaction he was able to see in my face... and he gave me such a deep, longing glance now that I threatened to break into a sweat. His thumb traced gently around my nipple and stroked it tenderly through the bathrobe.

"Why did you disappear so suddenly yesterday?" He wanted to know at once.

I couldn't follow his sudden change of subject. His gentle fondling distracted me more than I'd expected. "Yesterday? When?"

"After you had satisfied me", he whispered hoarsely. "You were gone so abruptly. I had expected that certainly, and also hoped, that you would come back to me again."

His thumb drove slowly back and forth at my erect nipple.

"You gave me such an incredible orgasm. I came so hard like never before... and I never ejaculated so much... I would've loved to return the favor."

He circled my still tightening nipple very seductively and slowly, now.

"It seemed to me, as if the collapse of the Suppression Field had backfired somehow. Forcefully suppressing one's desires can only lead to such a strong physical reaction in the end, I think. My, that was an experience! I was never so horny before, not even as a teen", he whispered. "And I still become aroused very easily…"

His pupils were noticeably dilated meanwhile. His features showed rapidly growing desire.

"I would have loved to stroke you. To caress your hot lap slowly and pleasurably... to taste you just like you tasted me..."

It slowly dawned to me that it was him – his shadow - who I saw as I masturbated so fiercely in the bathroom. So it wasn't my imagination after all...

"In the bathroom", he breathed just a moment later, as if reading my thoughts. "You were so busy with yourself; you hadn't noticed me at all. And it was over so fast. I didn't have time to react. Otherwise, I would have satisfied you with my mouth right on the spot."

My lap contracted at his words. A slight pain twitched through my abdomen and grew to a noticeable, small biting ache: I got wet - really wet... and very suddenly, too.

Barney could see from my face how much his words aroused me.

"Do you like to be caressed in such a way?" He teased me. "To feel my kisses… my lips and tongue between your legs, stroking you gently and pleasurably?"

I could hardly keep my features under control. His whispered words already were enough to stimulate me and very much so.

"Oh yeah", he sighed, pleased. "You would have liked it a lot it seems. And that was my reason to shave actually, that I wouldn't hurt your soft, tender nether lips." His eyes glittered with desire. "I want to taste your lust until you moan and whimper with sensuality."

My nostrils quivered with growing excitement.

He took his hand from my bosom and slid his palm slowly into the neckline of my bathrobe. The garment was pushed more and more apart with his gesture. I felt how the belt loosened around the middle of my body and slipped open.

His hand touched my naked breast. I was biting my lips to keep back the small sensual groan at his touch. A pleasant tingling trickled over my back when he followed the form and curve of my bosom with his fingertips. He slid quite gently along my skin and explored the rounding and weight of my breast very thoroughly.

His touch tickled. But to feel his fingers on my skin was so pleasant that I almost got goose-bumps. He stroked my nipple between his fingertips until it got even harder and began to hurt with arousal.

He tormented me with his erotic descriptions and also with his sensual touches. But I couldn't bring myself to end his stroking.

I wanted it much too much and I really enjoyed being excited by him in this way.

And he knew this…

Barney grasped the toweling with both hands and pulled the fleecy material apart. The belt had completely slipped open now from the slight pulling at the garment. Before I could react, he pushed the bathrobe gently down over my shoulders and I sat there completely naked.

His darkened eyes wandered leisurely and very thoroughly over my whole body.

"You have beautiful breasts", he whispered and stroked them with both hands.

I closed my eyes, blushing as a fiery wave of desire rushed into my head and lap at the same time. Suddenly, I inhaled the scent of his hair, felt how the silky, soft strands were gliding along my skin.

I looked down at him when he leant forward so unexpectedly. I saw and felt how his opening lips enclosed a nipple. He took quite more than just the aroused tip into his mouth - and sucked with noticeable firmness, and gradually growing strength. But it wasn't getting unpleasant.

His damp and lustful suckling made tingling bursts of fire rush through my pelvis.

I twitched on my chair and heard myself gasp, while squeezing my thighs together. His sucking continued until I reached a point where I couldn't bear the stimulus any longer. When I tried to escape his sensual devotion, he broke off and gave the little bud free again. I wheezed and still felt a heated tingling between my legs.

His hot, wet lips moved with gentle kisses along my bosom till he reached my nipples again and licked and stroked them with his tongue. I raked through his hair and down along his back with my fingers while trying to keep back my lustful moan.

Before I knew what happened to me, he raised his head again. He breathed heavily and hotly into my ear and turned my face gently round to himself.

"Look at me", he whispered at my mouth and nibbled seductively at my bottom lip.

Barney knelt with spread legs on the ground in front of me. He sat down on his heels now and opened his thighs some more. I looked at his naked body and swallowed with a dry mouth. He pushed his rigid member with a thumb slightly back from his belly and closed his whole first around the shaft. He held it close to its base and pulled the shortened skin a little back, stretching it gently along his manhood while raising his free hand to his mouth.

He wet his fingers with saliva, spread it slowly at his member and stroked himself so provocatively that I watched him with my breathing getting still more intense and heavier.

I heard his small, erotic groan as he stimulated himself very pleasurably. I breathed with quivering nostrils and bit my lip till it almost hurt. I knew that he looked at me just as unrestrainedly and intensely. The red, swollen tip of his manhood disappeared within the grip of his damp shining, sinewy fingers and came out again, as he constantly changed the rhythm of his stroking - sliding deeper or slower along his length, masturbating with such a sensuality that I swallowed again and again while watching him.

I got so horny now... to see, how he satisfied himself... to hear his soft, aroused moaning and his quiet sighs. I knew that he stroked himself just to arouse me... and I enjoyed his actions immensely.

My lap was already yearning for his touch...

I felt how lust drops were seeping out between my folds, rolling down my seething lap from time to time. I felt a sensual pulsing in my loins and an unbearable urge in my abdomen. Barney evoked such an overwhelming desire within me - I was almost out of my mind in the meantime.

He let go of his shaft and stroked my thighs with both hands. The slippery wetness of his right palm was spread along my skin with his gentle, caressing touch.

"Show yourself to me", he whispered breathless. "Open your knees…"

When I didn't react, he pulled my knees slowly open and leant a little forward. His mouth enclosed the nipple which was in his immediate reach now, while kneading and stroking my other breast with one hand. I looked down to him… how he sucked so lustfully and stroked the hard tip with his wet, soft tongue, driving circles around the stiff bud until I almost whimpered with excitement.

His hot shaft pointed steeply up, slightly jerking from time to time. I bit onto my lips again to prevent myself from moaning with lust. He slowly raised his head. His open lips wandered along my neck, jaw line and my cheek while his hot breath brushed my ear. He grasped his erection again as he fondled my bosom with slightly trembling fingers now.

My face was rigid with lust - my look was outright staring. I knew that Barney watched my expression. He saw in my eyes... at my stiff features... how aroused I already was.

"Shall I go on?" He wheezed. "Do you wanna watch me cum?"

I looked up into his face and nearly passed out with desire. The deep lust in his eyes... his ecstatic mien... while he enjoyed the lustful stimulus of his stroking fist even more... moaning so softly…

I squeezed my slightly spread thighs together to let my swollen, throbbing clitoris feel at least a little bit of sensual pressure.

Meanwhile, I was hardly able to sit still - without touching him... or me. My crotch twitched lecherously. The sensuality almost ate me up from the inside. I longed so much to feel him inside me meanwhile, I almost begged him to take me.

"Ohh… look…" He groaned quietly. "Look at this."

His fingers stopped suddenly and slid slowly down until the swollen tip emerged from his hand. I saw how his fist squeezed a little. An enormously big, glassy pearl immediately welled up from the wet opening and he still squeezed a little more until the drop got so large that it seeped down along the glans all by itself - and over his fingers, too.

He spread his slippery juices a little and moved his hand a few times more up and down, just to squeeze his shaft once again as his grip wandered slowly upwards.

"There's another one oozing out", he whispered and his voice trembled with tension.

This time, he immediately stroked with his forefinger along the damp slit and wiped the shiny, slick pearl off... only to slip his fingertip into his mouth and simply suck the drop off.

This lecherous, small gesture went like lightning though my loins.

"O God! Barney! I can't stand this any longer!" I moaned.

My knees opened wide and with a jerk.

His attention immediately switched back to me. His desire-ridden face distorted so sensually, that I moaned again. He grasped my waist and simply pulled me of the chair.

"Come here", he gasped and pushed me gently on my back. "Come to me."

I panted and wheezed intensely, as he parted my knees and stared down onto my swollen, soaking wet lap.

"My, you are dripping wet", he groaned.

"I... I want you... to… …I… I want…" I panted breathlessly and wound restlessly when his hot hands stroked the insides of my thighs and pushed my legs still further apart from each other. "O God! You drive me crazy!" I moaned aloud and bent my body into his touch.

He knelt between my legs and bent further down over me. I groaned with unbearable anticipation. My hands slid over his body in an almost feverish agitation. I stroked with shaking fingers along his hot skin and tried to pull him closer to me, while curving my abdomen with a sensual groan right in his direction.

He leant still further down over me, and slipped lower at the same time. I stirred restlessly and gasped intensely when his open mouth moved with damp, smacking kisses along my belly at this point. He enclosed my hips and stretched himself out on the ground in front of me - lifting my pelvis a little.

I looked panting along myself and moaned deeply when I felt his lips between my spread thighs.

"Oh God!" I groaned loudly and bent my lap upwards.

I felt how Barney kissed my labia and opened his mouth.

My whole body shuddered enraptured when his tongue wound like a hot, wet snake between my folds. He licked my slit and slipped with his tongue so pleasurably up and down, that I raised my hips even more and nestled my pulsating womanhood against his lips.

His fingers squeezed my side almost painfully, then. His tongue went back and forth over my bud, while he stroked his erection with his other hand now and then.

I heard how he quietly moaned... felt, how he went deeper still and penetrated me before he continued his pleasurable stroking of my clitoris again – till my legs trembled with intense desire. He sucked quite cautiously and then licked along the swollen folds.

The sensuous licking in my lap was quite slow and then faster again. My hands went gently and seductively through his hair before I placed both hands behind his head. He wheezed enraptured with my tender gesture and his oral caresses became even more lustful.

He moaned softly, rubbing my bud with a soft, flattened tongue and he stroked me so erotically until I whimpered and groaned with sheer lust.

I couldn't do more than to enjoy the pleasure he gave me. He caressed my infernally pulsing clit with a slowly moving, silken soft tongue, and stroked the stiffened knob considerably faster with time.

My fingers opened and closed restlessly at his neck. I stroked through his hair, I whimpered and moaned while Barney licked and gently sucked my lap until I had tears of excitement in my eyes. Till I whispered his name again and again in unbearable ecstasy - as he caressed me with his skilful mouth.

My pleasure grew so rapidly with his skilled switching from fast, heated licking to very slow, lascivious strokes - that I moaned louder and louder and stretched my body more and more into his sensual caresses. I hardly felt his strengthening grip at my waist, how he panted his burning hot breath along my belly... squinting up into my distorted, heated face ever again.

I just felt his unbearably stimulating soft suckling, his arousing licking, circling my pearl so lustfully - before he flattened his tongue and slid very gently and softly along my whole clit... energizing me with enjoyment. The sensual tingling in my abdomen got incredibly strong within seconds.

I opened the tender grip of my hands behind his head at once and clasped his fingers at my pelvis, squeezing his grip intensely.

"AAA…AAAAAAHHHH!" I didn't recognize the enraptured sound of my voice any more.

My loins curved up, pressing my crotch against his mouth. He suckled my swollen pearl, before the tip of his tongue went eagerly and quickly up and down the aroused bud.

Like a firework, the sense of pleasure exploded in my abdomen. I hardly noticed how I sucked in my breath loudly and sharply as I pressed my lap greedily against his lips. An intense shudder ran through my whole body and I moaned aloud.

Barney grunted lecherously and gave a small, hasty gasp. Then, he pulled his tongue quickly back and sucked at my seething, madly pulsing lap.

I didn't recognize my wild groans anymore. I let myself go in such an unrestrained way like I never had before. I moaned and groaned - loudly and powerfully, while he answered my excited noises with a deep, enormously pleasurable "Mmmmmhhh".

He thoroughly experienced the hectic and forceful pulsating between my legs with lips and tongue and stroked me cautiously and quite gently, now, strengthening my orgasm even more.

My whole body had reared up and sank gradually and slowly back to the ground again. The fast, impetuous twitching in my lap became weaker and changed to fundamentally more powerful contractions, coming a lot slower but one after each other.

I sighed a bit, when I felt the stroking of his hands at my hips. He entwined his fingers with mine… and gently squeezed the shaking grip of my hands. It took a while until he raised his head and - a little hesitantly - pulled his mouth between my legs away again.

"Ohhh that was marvelous", he wheezed whilst slowly loosening the grip of our entwined fingers, placing a wet kiss on the inside of my thigh.

Barney wiped over his damp lips and along his chin with the back of his hand and straightened up again. I looked at him, still writhing with lust, placing both hands in my still pulsing lap and moaned a little. He knelt between my spread legs and slipped a bit closer.

He caressed my underbelly and slid his palm over my mound, fondling the smoothly shaven, silken skin. He was still erect and stroked with his other hand up and down his rigid shaft. I groaned a bit and offered him my womanhood so invitingly, that he moved even closer between my legs and bent down over me.

"Ohh, yes... let me feel you", I panted.

He curved his loins forward when I grasped his burning hot member. It was slippery with pre-cum and I spread the slick juices along his throbbing length, stroking him gently. I led the swollen glans between my labia.

His mast was scorching hot in my slit. I closed my eyes and groaned ecstatically.

Barney supported his weight with both hands next to my shoulders. Now, he sank down on his elbows and enclosed my face with his palms.

"Look at me," he wheezed. "Let me share while I'm sliding inside… how it feels for you…"

I returned his gaze and panted with desire… breathlessly and shakily. I guided him to the entrance of my folds, till the tip slightly squeezed against my vagina and slipped a little inside. He strengthened the pressure against my crotch, pushing his loins slowly forwards.

I looked him in the eye and moaned with desire when he penetrated me - how he filled me with his sluggish movement, sliding gradually deeper into my body. I could hardly bear the lustful sensation, that he entered me so slowly.

"Aaahh... Barney", I whimpered and tried to pull him closer to me. "Let… me… feel you!"

He slipped somewhat faster inside and closed his eyes to enjoy the sensual feeling completely. My legs wrapped around his hips. I slid both hands down his back and laid my palms on his behind, pressing his abdomen still more strongly between my thighs with a groan.

He gasped and gazed at me with lustfilled, glittering eyes. I looked at his heated face distorting so sensually now that I wheezed loudly.

"Take me…", I whispered. "Oohh Gods… fuck me…"

Without taking his gaze from my eyes, he slipped gently back. I breathed fitfully when he paused in the middle of his movement. When I got more and more restless and stroked with both hands up and down his back, he finally slid back inside. ...With such a powerful thrust, that heat exploded in my belly.

I panted loudly and excitedly.

My face twitched with passion and distorted with relish. The sensual glittering in his eyes got even stronger.

He slipped back once again and paused until I could hardly take the delay any longer. I raked with agitated fingers along his back and chest... only to moan with arousal when he plunged with a passionate thrust back inside, filling me out completely.

"AAAHHH!! Barney!! …O GOD!!" I cried aloud ecstatically.

He started to pant with desire. I gave a drawn out whimper when he pulled out and pushed his shaft deeply back into me again after another unbearably long moment of hesitation.

"AAAHHH... ahhh... o God… yeesss", I whimpered with such a sensuality, that he gasped with sheer lust.

I became restless and agitated. Every single one of his provocative, prolonged thrusts aroused me more. I writhed beneath him. I bucked and jerked with every quick, deep and sensual push of his loins. I whimpered with unbearable desire when he slipped back inside… I moaned his name aloud… groaned with lust.

He watched my face constantly and how I reacted to his body movements... how unrestrained I became... how much I enjoyed feeling him inside, penetrating me so tantalizingly. My reactions aroused him so much, that the longing in his own face excited me beyond belief.

He stopped suddenly and didn't move any more. "Do you have a mirror nearby… or something else that's reflecting?" He asked me, panting.

I needed a second to collect my senses. Then, I looked aside and he followed the movement of my head, until his eyes met the broad glass door of my living room armoire... the back wall-mirror...

"Splendid", he whispered and slipped out of me. "C'mon. Kneel down."

I moaned expectantly when he moved behind me and immediately slid completely back inside.

"Look into the mirror." Barney pulled me gently up again.

He supported me with his spread legs from behind and wrapped an arm around the middle of my body. I leaned my head back against his shoulder and gasped ecstatically when he stroked my breasts with his other hand.

"Look", he wheezed heatedly into my ear and pulled my body even further back against his own. "You can watch now, how I'm moving inside you."

Through the mirror, I was able to see how his member disappeared inside me. How his hot shaft held my swollen, damp folds apart. I stared at the reflection of our bodies and caressed his hand on my belly. I looked longer and longer at our mirror image and my features finally showed a lot more than just lust. He watched my expression and suddenly… it dawned on him… what I felt for him.

He closed his eyes and whispered so softly that I wasn't able to understand what he said. His own mien changed rapidly. My face got hot with desire when Barney nestled his cheek with a quiet groan against mine and entwined his fingers with my own.

Heat exploded in my stomach. I gasped and reached one hand up onto his neck. When he felt my lips at his cheek, searching for his mouth, he turned his head slightly round and kissed me. Our aroused breathing mixed, as he began an erotic, slow French kiss - strengthening the gentle, tender grip of our intertwined fingers a little.

Our lips parted again when we started getting breathless. He brushed gentle, damp kisses on my temple, my ear and my cheek. Without loosening our fingers from each other, I touched his arm wrapped around me and panted when he moved inside me again… quite slowly now.

Both of us looked into the mirror.

I watched the slight up and down of his member and how his body moved behind me - sluggishly and very erotically at the same time. My lap pulsed with need while his swollen shaft slid slowly up and pulled slightly out again, damp and shiny from my juices. And he watched with constantly growing arousal, how strongly I reacted to the erotic sight of his slow, sensual lovemaking – to his lustful expression… to his sighs and quietly whispered endearments.

"Oh God", I finally panted and moaned. "I can't… take this… anymore. I… want you… so… much!"

"Oh God… girl, you give me hot flushes with your sensual affection", he whispered breathlessly, still slipping unhurriedly up and down inside me.

I looked down to his hand - how he stroked my lap now and caressed me. Then, he pulled his hand away from between my legs and moved with his damp fingers up along my belly. I got even hotter when he nestled his heated face against my cheek - before he wheezed with desire into my ear.

"I want to feel you now", he panted in a quivering, breathless voice and loosened his embrace around my waist.

I sank forwards, supported myself with both elbows on the carpet and held myself out to him very invitingly.

My bottom had hardly stretched back so provokingly, when he grasped my hips and began to thrust… slow and gentle at first, but he rapidly moved his loins faster and harder. I moaned breathlessly and panted with excitement. He gasped loudly and intensely and gave me his hot length with faster and faster thrusts.

His abdomen slapped against my buttocks ever more quickly. Heat rushed through my belly and seemed to explode in small suns, radiating heat into all my body parts the moment he looked through the mirror into my eyes and held my gaze.

I moaned at the sensuality I saw in his heated, distorted face as he wheezed and groaned behind me ecstatically.

"I'm so horny", he panted, "I can't hold it much longer…"

I straightened up a little again and looked back over my shoulder.

"Let me... taste you", I wheezed, "Come in my mouth."

He moaned lustfully at my words and enclosed my hips with a firm grip. I panted loudly when he rammed himself suddenly hard and deep into my body. His face was a sensual grimace now. He groaned breathlessly and shakily while shafting me so lecherously.

Just some moments later, Barney stopped, breathing heavily. He closed his eyes and moaned quietly while shoving his hips forward, sliding completely into my body.

"I'm so close…", he whispered and pulled himself slowly out.

I turned round to him and felt his hot, sweaty hands at my shoulders. He pushed me gently down till I stretched myself out and placed a damp kiss onto his underbelly. He raised my chin a little and I took his hot, slippery mast into my mouth.

I stroked his leg, his side and his bottom while sucking and pleasuring him with lust and devotion. I heard his shaky panting, his soft moaning every time I sucked a little stronger.

I wheezed heatedly, when the glans got very hot and firm in my mouth. He was oozing more and more pre-cum. His abdomen began to tighten, his balls got hard and pulled up noticeably.

He began to gasp madly. Wildly and intensely. His member swelled even more. His loins twitched slightly, jerking forth and back, shoving his manhood with barely restrained lust deeper into my mouth.

While suckling at the hot, firm tip and moving up and down the length with fast intervals, his shaft engorged even more. Barney seemed to want to stretch himself up in front of me. He curved his pelvis forward and moaned... moaned so intensely... deep in his throat and unbelievably erotically.

His shaft began to twitch in my mouth - rapidly and forcefully. He pulsated intensely between my eagerly sucking lips. His hot, slippery sperm squirted along my palate, slapped onto my tongue. He came with such fast and plenteous intervals that I wasn't able to do more than swallow hastily. I enjoyed his taste, the lustful sensation of his eruption inside my mouth, swallowing and sucking till his intense orgasm finally died away.

He sighed and slowly stroked the hair back from my face as I let go of his waist. He sat down on the carpet.

"Come", he said, still a little breathless and pulled me gently closer to him. "Sit down on my lap."

I sighed a little when he laid both arms around my waist and I cuddled closer to him. He strengthened his embrace gradually and placed gentle, still a little breathless kisses on my forehead, my cheeks and finally my mouth.

I closed my eyes and nestled even more enthusiastically into his arms. That made him stroke my back and his kiss deepened even more… becoming very gentle and tender.

…………more in Chapter 3…………


	3. Chapter 3

- 6 weeks later –

A swirl of light and dust formed on the farmyard and two people stepped out. Alyx was still her old self and wore her casual clothes, while Gordon was dressed in jeans, sneakers and t-shirt. It had taken more than a month for them to discover Barneys whereabouts. And now, they had come to pick him up – if they could only find him…

Both of them were armed, but they were hiding their pistols below their jackets, and moving slowly along the dusty ground.

"I hope we'll find him within the next two hours, before Dr. Kleiner opens the teleport again", Alyx looked around. "I don't know if we're going to feel certain… effects soon – or how they're likely to manifest upon us. So let's make this quick."

They walked closer to the house and eyed their surroundings carefully. The building was two stories tall and made of wood – a bulky farmhouse. Movements could be seen behind one of the windows at the first floor. But no one seemed to have noticed the two visitors, yet.

From behind the house, the whacking of an axe could be heard… and a splintering of wood.

"Well… is this the right place?" Alyx wanted to know and gave the windows a wide berth, moving cautiously around the house.

Gordon stopped and looked at the compost heap. "It's the right place", he merely said and pointed back with his thumb over his shoulder while turning round again.

Right on top of the rotten vegetables the decaying body of a black headcrab could be seen.

Another whack from behind the house. The thudding of logs hitting the dried up ground.

"Do you have that picture Dr. Kleiner gave to us? Even if it's a little blurred, one would surely recognize Barney from that snapshot." She sighed and slapped his arm a little. "Let's ask that guy over there." Her chin pointed over to a dark haired man, wearing just a pair of well-fitting jeans and sneakers. The bared upper half of his body shone with sweat.

He was slim, tall and muscular, with a noticeably tanned skin.

Alyx eyed the unknown worker with such a curious glance, that Gordon raised a brow questioningly. She turned to her friend. "Don't look at me like that, Gordon", she whispered with a hint of embarrassment. "I'm just… …curious…"

"Excuse me!" She called and waved her hand. "Could you help us, please?"

The man looked up and whacked his axe into the large log of wood he used for chopping up the smaller pieces into firewood. He shaded his eyes with his palm from the bright summer sun and squinted over to the couple coming gradually closer.

"Alyx? Gordon?" He called.

"Barney?!" She asked with surprise. "I don't believe this!"

He laughed and went to the house, grabbing a towel and dried his sweaty body quickly before he put his shirt on. "Well, I'll be damned. I thought I would never see you two again."

Before Alyx and her companion were able to say more, he went to the side entrance and opened the door.

Hey! Can you come out for a moment?!"

.oOo.

I put down the dish towel, hurried to the side entrance and looked at Barneys smiling face. He beckoned me over and took my hand, pulling me closer.

"Look who found their way to us", he began, still smiling.

I recognized the pair at once and swallowed. My heart was beating madly within a second. So, finally, the time had obviously come...

I tried to keep my facial expression under control. Nevertheless, my features were getting a little rigid as I looked back and forth between the two scientists and my friend.

He squeezed my shoulder a bit, as I shook hands with Alyx and Gordon a little timidly.

"You guys must come inside", Barney insisted. She's made a fantastic apple pie and I think there's still something left. I haven't seen you two for such a long time. I think we'll have a lot to talk about."

The two visitors hesitated a bit but finally nodded. "All right, then. Let's go inside", Alyx said.

"I'm making some coffee", I just whispered and went ahead.

When I was out of sight, I leaned against the door frame to the kitchen and moved shaking hands along my face. I tried to hold back my tears, but the first drops were already rolling down my cheeks.

With every further day that passed within the last few weeks, I secretly hoped that Barney would stay longer… Or even forever. And till now, there weren't any arguments against his continuous stay. Even if we had the occasional minor quarrel with each other… he was a very nice, gentle and loving guy and we were happy with each other.

He seemed to have found his inner peace… a place he belonged. His nightmares had almost disappeared meanwhile and had markedly lost their fierceness. He relaxed visibly with each additional day and we enjoyed each other's company more and more.

But now, I abandoned all hope for a mutual future...

I knew already that he took his tasks very seriously. No matter, if it was about small repairs at the house or other things that were important for him. I feared that Gordon and Alyx would find a way to talk him into his return – making use of his "soldiers honor" and _the duty he had to fulfill for mankind… _

My fingers trembled so much that one of the dishes almost slipped from my hand and I caught it in the very last moment. I placed the plates onto the kitchen table and took out the cutlery.

"May I come in?"

Alyx's voice resounded so suddenly behind my back, that I involuntarily flinched, and several spoons fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you", she said and bent down, picking up the strewn pieces.

I just turned my back on her and tried to hold back my tears. But my vision was completely blurred and I was unable to hold back my agonized sobs any longer.

"Hey, there you…" Barney stopped short. "What's wrong?" He wanted to know quietly. "What's going on? What happened?"

He moved past Alyx and turned me gently round to face him. I avoided his gaze, but he lay a finger under my chin and raised my head until I was forced to look into his eyes. He frowned a little when he saw my puffy, tear-streaked face.

"What's wrong?" he asked and looked questioningly to Alyx.

"I haven't done anything", she raised her hands a little. "Don't look at me like that, Barney. I… just came in… and she broke out in tears."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed my face to his chest, while my tears were wetting his shirt more and more.

"I'll ne…never try t… to hold y…you back, b…but…" I sobbed.

"What do you mean? Jeez, calm down. Please. What are you talking about?!"

"Your return", I gasped. "Those two… have just come to… take you home again." I blurted out before another hiccup interrupted my sentence.

His features were getting soft. He cupped my face and stroked his thumbs gently along the wet traces on my cheeks.

"I'm not leaving", he said softly. "I don't want to."

I needed a moment to fully understand the impact of his words. My agonized expression changed to a puzzled and almost unbelieving frown… before the relief overwhelmed me and threatened to make me go weak at the knees.

"You're not?" I whispered.

He smiled a little. "I'm happy in this world. I enjoy the peace and quiet I found here", he brushed my lips with a gentle kiss.

Alyx and Gordon looked at each other. Both of them seemed a little surprised about his decision and a little disappointed, too.

"Do you really want to stay here?" Alyx asked quietly. "We're missing you, Barney. You do have friends in our world, too. And the resistance…"

His frown was suddenly back, if also just for a moment. "Well. But there is a time in every man's life where he makes a decision… And I made mine a while ago. I don't want to go back! Fighting day by day… this endless war… I'm so sick of all of this! I had nightmares for so many years that I already forgot what it's like to sleep in peace and be able to relax occasionally. I'm sorry. But I don't belong to that other world anymore. I was a soldier for more than 15 years and – even if it may sound selfish… I think that's more than enough. The combine regard me as dead and that's quite fine by me."

He took me in his arms. I clung to him as if I still feared that he would vanish into thin air and gave the two scientists a wary look.

"I want peace in my life…", Barney continued, slightly overemphasizing his words to make his position clear to his friends. "Freedom… I want to start a family… And I would never be able to leave **her**."

"Those six weeks have truly changed your attitude towards everything, it seems", Alyx shook her head slowly. "One and a half months ago, the resistance, Gordon and I, it meant the world to you. But now…"

"Alyx", Gordon said. "Don't. It's his decision – not ours. It wouldn't be right to interfere. Look at him. Barney looks healthier and more content than even at Black Mesa. He's happy here. Anyone can see this."

She gnawed at her lower lip and nodded hesitantly. She was still disappointed. But in Gordon's eyes, I saw understanding and a small smile, too.

Alyx pulled herself together and nodded again.

"All right", she sighed, but with noticeable reluctance. "We still have some time left. Dr. Kleiner re-opens the teleport in an hour at the earliest."

Barney let go of me again and I dabbed my eyes before I went over to the coffee maker.

"Sit down everybody", he said. "Let's have a nice chat and a coffee."

.oOo.

When Alyx and Gordon finally went back to the place where the dimensional rift would be opening, Barney and I accompanied them.

"So… well…" The colored woman cleared her throat and turned round to us.

We heard the soft hissing of the opening whirl.

"Alyx", Gordon said.

"Yeah. I'm making this short", she answered. She hesitated for a moment, then, she stepped forward and embraced her buddy's neck while he bent slightly down to her. "Take care of yourself, big guy", she whispered into his ear and hugged him.

She loosened her embrace after a moment again, stepped back with treacherously glittering eyes and followed her friend to the outermost border of the whirl. Both looked back to us for the last time, before they entered the rift.

The last thing that Alyx and Gordon saw before the dimensional breach closed behind them again, was Barney. How he bid farewell to his leaving friends with his typical salute, and then… his features softened into a smile.

END


End file.
